


"Entre nuestros huecos, Leningrado"

by komadreja



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Español | Spanish, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Monet siempre me recuerda a tu pelo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Entre nuestros huecos, Leningrado"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manisseta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/gifts).



> Para @manisseta que pidió algo relacionado con esta foto.
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://es.tinypic.com?ref=209sxsg)  
> 

La nieve les devolvió la humanidad a golpe de comunismo y vodka, pero aquello sucedió hace mucho tiempo, hace otra vida. Ahora Natasha bebe menos pero fuma de vez en cuando y Bucky llora frente a Monet. Se derrumba porque _“Monet siempre me recuerda a tu pelo”_ y siente la sonrisa en el hombro antes que los brazos, seguros, brazos de bailarina y asesina, alrededor de su cintura. Nat ahora va de rubio porque mañana tienen que salvar el mundo de incógnito. Le acaricia la coleta despeinada y piensa que probablemente la cama aún esté caliente, que necesitan una ducha, que el otoño en New York es feo de cojones, que se siente viejo, usado y gastado, que le gustaría visitar Oriente con ella, comprarle un collar de cuencas artesanas que odie y no se ponga nunca, dejar que otros salven el mundo mientras ellos hacen el amor dentro de una jaima. Piensa que le gustaría parar, dejarlo todo en pausa, pero nadie le enseñó cómo rendirse, así que se derrumba frente a la inmensidad de Monet, por todos los inviernos que se manifiestan como nenúfares ante sus ojos, por las cicatrices, las de ella, las de él, las de todos los niños flacuchos de Brooklyn que siguen creyendo en la Navidad. Llora, sobretodo, por los huecos de San Petersburgo y la sangre que derramó en la nieve. Llora quieto, casi en un susurro, como cuando la guerra, con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa entre los labios porque Nat huele a sexo y a lima y hace que su brazo metálico se llene de electricidad.

 

\- Los soldados también lloran. – Le dice, muy cerca de la oreja, sin despegar la vista de la pintura.

 

No dice “superhéroes” porque Natasha no le ha mentido en toda su vida y Bucky la agarra muy fuerte y se ríe en su pelo, despacio, en paz, con la promesa de regalarle el final feliz que ella se merece y todos los collares de cuencas que ella no quiera.


End file.
